Shattered Images
by Simplified Chaos
Summary: 100 Word Drabbles, full of humor, drama, and romance. InuYasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, etc. Some OOC, some following the anime. All fun! Rating for future updates.
1. Compassion

My first Drabble! Yay!

This is a result of all the Sesshomaru bases stories I've been reading recently... Maybe I'll write one of my own later on, but now this will have to do!

Enjoy!

Oh, **Disclaimer**: I no Own InuYasha! Hmmph...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Compassion**

"You know nothing." Kagome growled.

Sesshomaru spoke clearly.

"I know that my compassion is stronger than any human could possibly imagine."

She felt anger rise within her, but then an overwhelming need to laugh accompanied it.

"You?! Show compassion? Don't make me laugh!" She growled, her anger reappearing. "You know nothing of compassion, and you never will! My compassion far outweighs anything that you may falsely categorize as feelings!"

The demon watched the emotional outburst from the human girl, his heart aching for her.

"If I can't feel compassion, then tell me what it is that I feel for you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I got the idea to write these little beautes from ArtemisMoon (hers are awesome, entitled 'Target Practice.') So check her out! ;)

Please review! Do you think I should write a Sess/Kagome, or maybea Sess/Rin based story? Let me know! :D

L.A.


	2. Sit

My Second Drabble! I love these things!

This idea I got a while ago, and was going to use it later on in 'The Truth Behind Their Eyes.' I still may, but here it is now for your enjoyment! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha! :P**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Sit**

InuYasha sighed in his sleep, and Kagome smiled down at him.

"He must be having a good dream." She thought.

InuYasha rolled over with a smile on his face.

"Sit." He muttered.

Kagome looked at him, confused.

"Kagome, Sit!"

Kagome's face darkened. She gently nudged him awake, and he groggily looked up at her.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Enjoying your dream?" She asked sweetly.

InuYasha looked at her questioningly, then smirked evilly as his dream came back to him.

"Sure did." He said, standing up and stretching.

Kagome watched him, secretly grinning to herself. "That's good."

InuYasha nodded at her.

"InuYasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Sit, boy."

InuYasha yelped, then groaned in knowing agony.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ha! I'm sure he would love to Sit her... don't you agree? lol!

Please Review!!!!!!!!

L.A.


	3. Rejection

My third Drabble!

Yeah, I know... get back to the real stories, right? Well, ya see... these are helping me get over the little... 'bumps' that I've encountered in my stories.... I don't have writer's block, I just can't figure out how exactlyto word the next parts.... I promise I'll update 'The Truth Behind Their Eyes" before I post another Drabble, k? :D

Here it goes!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha... feh! ;)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Rejection**

"I want it now!" He growled.

Seeing that her resolve didn't budge, he changed his tactic.

"Please..." He whimpered, falling to his knees in front of her.

His ears twitched, and he smiled. He could feel her weakening.

She bit her lip, suddenly indecisive.

"Well, maybe..." She stepped towards him, but was stopped by a low growl.

InuYasha sensed her surrender, and let out a triumphant growl.

He quickly sprung forward, trying to catch her, but she easily side-stepped him.

"I should of known." Kagome huffed, walking off with her hips swinging.

He whimpered, the ramen still in her hand...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hehe, Poor InuYasha didn't get his precious Ramen... What, were you waiting for Hentai or something? Geez, I'm not that bad... (hide my story "The Matchmaker" behind my back) heh, heh....

Please Review!!! :D:D:D

L.A.


	4. Betrayal

Hey! It's L.A. again!

I've got a new Drabble for you, but this one is full of anguish...

**Summary**: What would happen if one of the random girls actually agreed to bearing his children...?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Miroku or Sango

* * *

_**Betrayal**_

"I hate you."

"What?" He asked, leaning closer, hoping that what he had heard wasn't true.

She lifted her head and looked straight into his eyes. Then she repeated the phrase that hurt him far more than anything she had ever said.

"I hate you." Tears flowed down her cheeks, and he could feel his heart clench in his chest. "How could you?"

Mirokuwas at a loss of words. He wasn't even sure how he did what he had done.

But it was done...

Sango turned and walked away, his silence answer enough for her wounded soul.

* * *

I know, sad and totally shouldn't happen, but the thought just came, so I gave it a chance... :P

Please Review!!!

L.A.


	5. Way Too Easy

Hey everyone! It's L.A.

I know, it's been forever since I updated "The truth." I'm sorry! But, my other half won't get off his lazy ass and re-format our computer, to get rid of that damned virus... And I can't do it, because even though I can operate a computer withdefined ease, I sure as hell have no clue where to begin when it comes down to the hardware. So, until he gets around to it sigh I can't update my major stories. But, he has two days off coming up, so hopefully he gets around to doing it then. Here's hoping!

Anyway, to make up for that small inconvience, here is another Drabble! I know, not much of an apology, but it's something atleast! Right?? Oh, and I now have the complete plot for "The Truth" written out as an outline, so all I have to do is get writing it once my comp's up. Also, I have a planned Sequel for it. Yay! And it has a bit more to do with Sesshomaru than the first one. He introduces a nice little twist... Hehe.. Okay, now for this Drabble! ;)

* * *

_Disclaimer_: Nope, I still don't own InuYasha... sigh 

**Title**: Too Easy

_Note: This one is actually over 100 words; it's 160. But it's still good, promise!_

* * *

InuYasha watched as she yelped and jumped like she was shot. She was then immediately behind him, cowering in fear. He glanced over his shoulder at her and couldn't take it anymore. 

The look on her face was priceless.

He burst into laughter, doubling over from the extreme amount of amusement he was getting from this. "Oh, Kagome. I love you!" He managed between bouts of laughter. He couldn't believe that she been so easy...

Kagome stood up, her eyes narrowing as she glared down at the estatic hanyou. She was about to ask what was going on, when she heard two other voices shaking with laughter, which were irritatingly familiar...

She turned to see Sango and Miroku bent over in laughter, tears rolling down their cheeks. She noticed the remnants of the 'creature' that had scared the hell out of her hanging across their arms, and suddenly, with un-dying vengence, she realized exactly what had happened.

Oh, they'd pay...

* * *

Lol, poor Kagome! Oh,and just for conformation purposes; When Inuyasha said "Oh Kagome, I love you!" He wassaying that he lovedhow easy it was to scare her; he wasn't suddenly admiting his feelings out of nowhere, or anything. Just thought I'd clear that up. ;) 

Hope you enjoyed! Please, Please Review!!! XD

L.A.


	6. Quit Wasting Your Time

Hey, L.A. Here.

A new Drabble! Yay! Lol. Sorry I haven't updated anything for a little while. Things suddenly got quite a bit hectic around here... Life sucks:( Thus, resulting in this little ficlet.

Here-a goes.

* * *

_Warning_: This doesn't really have anything to do with the InuYasha characters. It's simply a poem/prose that reveals my feelings as of now.. But, now that I think about it, I'm sure several characters could relate to this. Tell me what/who you think. ;)

_**Disclaimer**_: I no own InuYasha... except for the awesome action figures of 'Demon InuYasha' and 'Sesshomaru!' :D

_Word Count_: 255 (Yeah, I know they're supposed to be 100...)

* * *

Do I even know what I feel?

Am I able to grasp it, explain it?

No, it's not that easy...

I'm finally realizing a dream that I have held for so long,

but at such high prices that I feel only shame, and bitterness.

I have been exposed. No longer concealed behind my brave lies, and pride.

I want to hide, to ignore; to harden myself again.

Form another, different mask that will save me from the harsh realizations that are rapidly revealing themselves.

I want to hide from my ultimate distruction, tuck away my vulnerabilities.

I desire to ignore the truth, for I fear reality.

My world is where I am safe, free from petty falsehoods that I myself have formed.

Too confused, I revolt against change.

I only fear the worst, and see only the rough path ahead, not the pleasant goal that awaits.

I convince myself that only I know what's right, and they are only trying to fool me...

That they simply desire to wreck my world and ruin everything.

I realize I am wrong, and thus, the one in the dark.

I hide from the light, thoughts of undeserving flooding my mind.

I know they reach out only to help, to save me from what I am;

What I see before me, is what I am becoming.

Apromise to myself from long ago, shattering to pieces.

I stand; clueless, afraid, confused...

And no better than before, despite my desperate attempts.

I only become more bitter, harder to rescue.

Quit wasting your time...

* * *

Sorry for the slight depressed feel of this. I was just able to capture my feelings so well with this, that I felt it needed to be posted. Hope someone benefited!

Also, from now on, I'll give the Word Count of these things. The last few times I've felt compelled to write more than 100, so I believe a fair 'warning' is called for. ;)

Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please review!

L.A.


	7. Mysterious VooDoo

Hey, L.A. Here.

I just thought that I should write another of these, since I haven't for a while. This idea just jumped into my head, so I gave it a shot. It's a bit of sadistic humor, I suppose and I won't be taking it any further than this. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha... though Sesshomaru look more tempting every day...

* * *

**Mysterious VooDoo**

"You touch me again, I swear to the Gods!" InuYasha shrieked. He backed into a corner, looking around his person wildly.

"InuYasha, what's wrong with you? I haven't touched you..." Kagome gazed at the frightened hanyou, then down at the young girl beside her. "Do you know what's up with InuYasha?" She questioned, while running a finger down the length of the small doll in her hands.

"Quit touching me!"

Rin simply shrugged and started to poke pins into the small doll in her hands; InuYasha effectively jumping each time one made contact.

The small patches of hair were familiar...

* * *

Hehe... mundane, meaningless jabber.. I thought it held at least a bit of humor, so there ya go!

Please review if you happen to stumble across this scrap of writing... Thanks!

L.A.


End file.
